Tragedy in the Cold North
by WalkerOfVoids
Summary: Past the known world of Equestria, there lies a nation in the great Unknown. It is known as the Ledyagrad Republic, a land of peace and prosperity, despite the incredible cold. Peace lasts only so long, however. On the brink of a conflict, the relationship of two inseparable brothers will be strained and tested, as they must confront a reality they never hoped to face.
1. Opening Narration

We called it, the Cold North.

Years ago, our people settled in a land far beyond the boundaries of the Known. We marched, flew and sailed across the icy seas. Past what we knew of Mount Everhoof, around the Yaket Ranges and far away from the grassy ranges and the warm suns. Some may say that it was by choice we left from what comforts we knew, for they are the ones who claim to hold a proud heritage. Others would say that it came from banishment, punishment for those who schemed against the crowned sisters, rogue barons and baronesses who sought to control all. Our history has been twisted and lost, changed and corrected. To many then, it did not matter why they were born here, or why they were raised in a world with little warmth or comfort.

These barons and baronesses lead their people, guided them to a land where they designed to reign. And so they settled, to what in their ancient tongue would be known as the City of Cold. From the world they found themselves in, they forged their homes and their kingdom from the ironwood and stone. The barons and baronesses hoped to achieve their dominance for the many years to come, as was their greed. They expected the people they lead to accept the abuse of their powers, from those of the Earth, to those of the Air and from those who manipulated the Magic. But their reign, lasted only so long.

In the bitter conflicts that followed, slowly were the barons and baronesses of Ledyagrad fell from the pinnacles from which they stood. The ponies they manipulated pulled from them their power, taking from even the most agreeable of the royalty. These ponies banished the barons and baronesses from their lands, from the kingdoms that they formed. So now the Earth, the Pegasi and the Unicorns found themselves with a guidance that they dearly needed. But one rose from the many, taking this opportunity to guide the ponies of Ledyagrad and form a new and perfect unity. And so the ponies asked their new leader, if they were to call her the baroness.

But she answered nae, but to call her the Administrator.

The Administrator formed what would become the Republic of Ledyagrad, and so she granted the freedoms and liberties her people desired. And so they thrived, those of Earth, Sky and Magic. They created many technological wonders, forged from their mastery of their tools and sciences. Made art and society from their shared beliefs and compassions. Made peace, from the conflicts they sought to end before they could escalate. And to ensure this peace would never be broken, the Guardians of Ledyagrad were created.

And so, they were promised peace. Time moved on and the Administrator stepped down from her place, snared by her duty and her love for not only her people, but for one special pony. Another Administrator took her place, and continued what was thought to now become a long tradition. The cycle continued, and peace and prosperity continued to spread throughout the Cold North. These ponies soon assumed a title upon which they all accepted: that of the Ledyagradians.

For years this cycle continued, across many Administrators. But no one could ever quite replace her. Until, the day the twins were born. The first Administrator brought forward two sons, both who would be cherished throughout the lands of Ledyagrad. One became a leader almost as natural as his mother: courageous, sociable, honourable... and charitable. The other became an engineer, unmatched at his height and time: curious, ingenious, persistent… and pragmatic. And in time, as they learned and as they grew, they came to accept their respective roles—and in time, their names would become the fabric of legends.

As time moved on, and the first Administrator and those of the early days of the Republic moved on, these brothers took on the mantles of new responsibilities.

Clever Seer, the Administrator of Ledyagrad. Protector of the Republic.

Void Walker, the Minister of Architecture and Creation. Professor of High Knowledge.

The times of the Republic would see great wonders under these unparalleled minds, whether in leadership or engineering. And to the ponies of Ledyagrad, it would seem as if these times would be unceasing. Unending. As if it would be the greatest era to come, as if it would be the ultimate age of the Republic. As Seer lead, and Void built… the reaches of the unimaginable soon became clear realities, those things that were thought impossible before, would soon become the possible. The blessings of the land of the Cold North, soon becoming bountiful and immeasurable.

But for all the good that could be done, for all the greatness that could be achieved… eventually, this bounty will become limited. For as prosperous as the Ledyagradians could be, there will eventually be famine.

The time has befallen the ponies of Ledyagrad, those who live in the Cold North.

And this, would be known as the Tragedy in the Cold North.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you for taking the time to read my story, the _Tragedy in the Cold North_! I hope you enjoyed reading the beginning, as I have enjoyed writing it! Information will be provided below, in case there was confusion about what was being said.

 **Ledyagrad/The Cold North:** Ledyagrad, (or the Cold North) is a land separated from the rest of Equestria, in the region known only as the Unknown. Founded originally by corrupted barons and baronesses, their subjects became tired and eventually overthrew the corrupt royalty. It eventually formed the Republic, as is ruled by an elected Administrator. The land is extremely cold, and resident to only the most resilient of species.

 **Republic of Ledyagrad:** The official governance of Ledyagrad, the Republic is led by and elected Administrator, and contains a parliamentary body. It has become a contained source of invention and ingenuity due to its great degree of freedom and liberation.

 **Ironwood Trees:** Ironwood Trees are an incredible phenomenon of metal structures that form and create a tree-like structure. Harvested for their materials, Ironwood trees have become an incredible resource market for those who head out make them lumber.

 **Clever Seer:** The first born of the twins, Clever Seer is known primarily for his qualities of charity, honour and guidance, which make him a natural leader. Clever Seer followed in the hoofsteps of his mother, and became a well-regarded Administrator of the Ledyagrad Republic.

 **Void Walker:** The second born of the twins, Void Walker is known primarily for his qualities of ingenuity, persistence and curiousness. These qualities made Void Walker the chosen engineer of the family, as he was an obvious choice for the Minister of Architecture and Creation, and the head Professor of Engineering.

Thank you once again for reading this update, I plan to release more chapters in the near future!


	2. Chapter 1

The clamouring bells ring broke the low breeze of the cold Fall night. Lights flickered throughout the stone and iron city, either from high streetlights or from the windows of the many buildings that decorated the stony streets. What would have been the spectacular northern lights and brilliant white stars overhead, was instead painted over and blurred with a veil of stormy clouds. The streets were near barren, scattered with only a few ponies who dared to brave the night cold, clad in coats, hats and scarfs. Those on the streets seemed to walk at a comfortable pace however, all for the exception of one. The clattering of hooves echoed across the high building faces and through the narrow streets, at a pace easily distinguished as running.

Those few walking glanced toward this one who dared to run, thinking it a bit odd before they went back to their own travels. This pony's breathing soon became a low pant, as she tried her best to navigate the labyrinth-like city. Her red scarf trailed behind her, as the cold beat against her, nearly forcing her into a shiver as she glanced around nervously. Two guards stepped along the street, wrapped in grey and red trenchcoats and fur hats, before they glanced toward the running mare. Their eyes seemed to focus on her, before they started their slow approach toward her.

She froze for a minute, before glancing around the area to spot some fast exit. An alleyway ran through a division in two buildings. Quickly did she turn and run toward it, as the guards watched her run through the alley. Steam shot through a series of welded pipes, offering brief warmth from the intense cold. Eventually there became a view of a division that led to a new road, as the mare focused on it before she increased her speed, making a break for the exit out onto the streets.

A Unicorn stepped out in front of the exit as he walked by, as the mare's eyes widened before she tried to slide to a halt. However, she was not fast enough to stop. She hit the Unicorn, as the two rolled to the cold city ground as a series of blue documents scattered around the ground. The mare was nearly the first on her feet, but the unicorn stood first. He placed his hoof against his head to relieve some of the pain, before he looked toward the mare.

"You alright?" The Unicorn asked surprisingly, as the mare turned her head toward him in confusion. He quietly went around to collect the blueprints that scattered across the street. As the mare glanced behind her in fear. The documents were lifted by a silver aura, obvious signs of magic before they slid themselves into a carrying tube mounted on his back. He turned his silver eyes back toward her, before he asked: "Are you hurt?"

"N-no…" The mare stuttered, "I'm fine."

"Bit late out, don't you think?" He asked.

The mare didn't respond, as soon the shape of the two guards came through the alleyway. They focused on the mare, and then the Unicorn before their eyes widened. Trapped between the Unicorn and the guards, the mare didn't see any escape. Instead she kept her eyes locked on the shapes of the approaching guards, as they stopped within two metres of the other two. One spoke, as he lifted his hoof to a sharp salute before saying: "Minister Walker."

"Evening, gentlemen!" The Minister replied, as he turned his head toward the mare. She glanced up toward him, her eyes nearly dawning with fear as she realised that she just ran into the Minister of Architecture and Creation.

"Is she giving you trouble, sir?" The guard asked.

"No, none at all." Void Walker insisted.

The guards glanced toward the mare, with eyes that would usually demand a response. But instead they turned away from her, before they focused on the shape of the Minister once more. They bowed their heads in respect, before they turned away and trailed off. The mare breathed out a sigh of relief, before she turned her head back to the Minister. He looked back down toward her, before she finally replied: "I-I'm sorry."

"No worries." Void Walker replied, "Everyone has a place to be. Can't be concerned with every single pony that bump into me on the streets. It's no worry, honestly."

The mare bowed her head in respect to the remark, "I just never thought I would be running into the Minister of Creation."

He let out a short laugh, before he replied: "Well, here I am!"

"W-well, pleasure meeting you Minister." The mare replied, as she kept her eyes nervously on the guards that walked away. She tried to step away, but she was stopped by Void Walker speaking again.

"Wait, you probably don't want to forget this!"

The silvery aura lifted a red scarf from the ground, as Void Walker offered it to the Earth pony. She hadn't realised that she was cold, probably because of the intensity of the situation only a minute before. The mare nodded her head, as the Unicorn rested it along her neck as he allowed her to finish the wrap on it. She took one more look at Unicorn, analysing the features of his black mane and his grey coat. He nodded his head, smiling before he tried to step on.

"Minister?" The mare then asked.

"No need to call me Minister," Void Walker replied, "Ms..?"

"O… I'm Hush."

"Very well then, Ms. Hush. What is it?"

"You are the Head Professor of High Knowledge… and well, I have a question."

Void Walker tilted his head to one side, before he responded: "Well, ask away."

"Well," Hush said, before she closed her eyes and sighed. Void Walker watched on curiously, before the mare spoke again: "Never mind, I shouldn't bother you with a question like that."

"No, please." Void replied, "What is it?"

"It's just…" Hush turned her head toward a patrol of guards that stepped onto the street, guiding a third figure between them. Her eyes seemed to widen as they focused on the figure in the middle: a Unicorn much like Void Walker. This Unicorn's dark blue eyes focused on Hush, before they narrowed silently. The Earth pony shook her head, before she looked back to Void and replied, "I-I'm late for something! Goodbye, Void! I hope I can speak with you soon!"

Hush promptly turned around and sprinted off, her clattering hooves beating against the stony streets as Void turned his head to watch the Earth pony run off, trailed by her red scarf. The Unicorn sighed, before a voice spoke behind him: "I thought I would find you here."

Void Walker was too familiar to the voice that spoke, as his eyes lightened up once before as he glanced back toward its speaker. He rested his silver eyes on the familiar shape of one Unicorn, before a smile marked his lips. He responded: "Well, I was on my way back to Capitol."

"You do like to wander, though. It would be quicker just to find you, then to wait for you, I am afraid."

"Always taking the fastest course of action, Seer!" Void Walker replied.

"I know what I need to do, Void." Clever Seer replied, as he tilted his head back to the golden domed structure that loomed over all the other buildings. It was massive, impressive in both size and scale as it marked the history and the achievement of the people that resided in Ledyagrad. Void carefully approached, as he turned his head back to his brother.

Clever spoke first, though: "Mind if I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Who was that mare you were talking to you?"

Void turned his head toward Seer, as he lifted a single brow that signified his curiosity. The Administrator looked on—his smile evaporating—almost expecting an answer from his Minister. Void sighed, before he replied: "Just met her. Barely got a name from her."

"And what was her name?"

"She called herself Hush, brother."

Clever Seer nodded his head only once, before he smiled once more and said: "I see. Well, better not keep Lord General Forge waiting. Come, brother."

Void Walker smiled, as he nodded his head as well before the two walked off toward the Capitol—flanked by the two Guards. The bells in the distance rung again, as a few of the street lights and window lights flickered off. And the breeze, continued to blow.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** And the story is off to its start! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and I thank everyone who has read thus far!


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I would like to thank bluecatcinema for the review! I hope future updates will not disappoint! As for updates to the story, I will try to update as often as I can in short little bits. Thank you to anyone who is reading this, it really means a lot!

* * *

"Thought you'd never ask!" A loud roar of laughter sounded, as the might voice behind it shook his head. He glanced down toward the Guards that stood at attention in front of him, all two or three heads shorter than him. The Earth pony flashed a brief smile, his white teeth bore for a moment from behind his sharp, short box black beard. The other Guards started to laugh, as they glanced between each other and back up to the imposing figure.

"Well, I figure with as heavy armour as you're wearing…" One Guard said, "It would slow you down significantly!"

"So you challenge me to a race?!" The large, metal clad pony laughed again, "You want a demonstration?!"

The other two Guards on either side of the one who asked the question laughed, as the one turned her eyes back up to the large Earth pony. She smiled briefly, before she replied: "I was told you were fast!"

"Nah, I get that lass!" He continued to laugh, "I just never imagined that'd translate to wanting to race me!"

The four ponies glanced down the long stretch of stony ground that marked the circular path of the main entrance of the Capitol. There was a series of red carpets that lined flattened stone, meant to be hooveways for those who were to ever visit the magnificent building. A series of planters contained a variety of trimmed and shaped ironwood trees, as golden leaf painted its way around the several marble structures and pillars that decorated the plaza. It was an incredible sight to behold, littered with a series of Guards that stood at their posts. These ponies kept completely still, however it was easy to tell from their expressions that they wanted to join the small group organised toward the nearest stairway approach to the Capitol.

"How about a race then, Proud Defender?" The Guard taunted again, as the large pony turned his attention toward her.

"Isn't a race unless there is something at stake, my lass!" Proud Defender mused, "How about the loser does a full week of standing at attention, and sacrifices their dessert to the winner for that time?"

The Pegasus Guard looked around nervously, before she looked back up into the challenging eyes of Proud Defender. It wasn't that she wasn't confident in her ability, it was just that she didn't want to fathom the consequences of loss. And after all, Proud Defender was an Iron Guardian: the most respected and best trained Guardians in all Ledyagrad. They were strong, fast and cunning—not really a force to be trifled with, even in a simple match of competition.

"Willing to take the chance, lass?"

The mare shook her head, before she looked back up into the challenging gaze of the Iron Guardian. She smirked, before she spoke clearly: "Of course, rust bucket!"

Proud Defender laughed loudly, before he lowered his head toward hers as he spoke: "O, you're on!"

The two ponies took line, as the two other Guards took marking positions as they stood now on either side of the Iron Guardian and Guardian, taking their role as the starters of this impromptu race. Lowering themselves to position, the Pegasus fanned her wings as the Earth pony was left to smile, his brow furrowing. Stomping his mighty hoof, Proud Defender prepared himself for the moment's notice when the race would start. The two Guardians on either side of the two racers started their countdown: "On your marks...! get set...! Go!"

"Lord Commander!" A voice suddenly boomed, stopping the Earth pony in his tracks as he stood at attention instantly. The Pegasus darted off, running toward some predetermined destination as the Earth Pony could do nothing but watch her run off ahead—her goal only focused on the prize. The loud hoofsteps came from behind the group as they descended the marble staircase toward the group of Guards that now too, stood at attention. Proud Defender kept as still has a statue, as his smiling expression shifted into one of seriousness.

"Lord General Forge." Proud Defender responded, as Forge—another armour-clad Earth pony—circled around toward his right-hoof side. In a quick glance, the two Iron Guardians looked at each other, before they turned to face each other. Although much shorter than Proud Defender, Forge remained a rather imposing figure. They both wore heavy armour, detailed with fine and intricate designs, forged from the fine materials harvested from the ironwood trees. Perhaps the only difference between the two, was that Proud Defender's armour was a dark silver—and Forge's was a clean gold, with the Lord General's shoulders decorated with the fur of a brown Ice Bear.

"Mind explaining what you are doing?" Lord General Forge asked, as he now glanced over toward the Pegasus that now stood still, before she bowed her head apologetically.

"Having a little competition, Forge." Proud Defender replied.

"A little competition…" Forge repeated, "May I remind you where we are?"

"No need, Forge."

"We are at the Capitol, Lord Commander." Forge commented, "As you are one of my Iron Guardians, I would trust that you would—at all times, (mind you)—maintain the highest level of professionalism. Especially here, at the most crucial point in all of Ledyagrad."

"Understood, Forge." Proud Defender responded, "So no races?"

Forge sighed, "Yes, that would mean no races. I am disappointed, Lord Commander. I expected more from my second-in-command. As for you, Initiate Breeze…"

Attention shifted over toward the lone Pegasus who stood in the middle of the plaza. Forge slowly walked toward Breeze, followed by a third and similarly iron-clad Unicorn as they eventually stopped a metre or so away from her as Forge analysed her features before he shook his head and sighed once more. Forge managed to speak calmly, but with authority: "I expect the same level of professionalism from you. But seeing as how I could only assume this was done on part of you following an order, am I correct?"

Breeze glanced over toward Proud Defender, who nodded his head in a way to command her silently to agree with what Forge said. The Pegasus complied, as she lowered her head and replied: "Yes, Lord General."

"Then I will excuse this one incident. Anyways, you are dismissed from your duties. You may head to your quarters." Forge commanded, as Breeze nodded her head before offering a sharp salute to the Iron Guardian. The Lord General nodded his head once, before he turned back to watch the Pegasus pass by Proud Defender and the two other Guardians.

"Guess you've won fair and square." Proud Defender whispered as Breeze passed by, only loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled, before she responded: "You know where my barracks are, rust bucket. Looking forward to _two_ tarts."

Proud Defender rolled his eyes, before he turned his attention back toward Forge and the third Iron Guardian as they turned back toward Proud Defender, before they slowly approached the large Earth pony. Stopping only a metre away, Forge turned his attention to his second-in-command before he asked: "So, they still have not arrived?"

"Negative, Forge." Proud Defender replied, "The welcoming party might be becoming a bit cold, now."

"They can wait. But it's nearly been an hour." Forge mused, "The Ministers and the invitees have been waiting for quite some time. Not sure how much longer they can keep themselves entertained. It's uncharacteristic for the Administrator."

"Not for Void Walker…" Proud Defender scoffed, "His brother even sets the meetings later than they should be and he is still always late."

"Not your space to talk, Lord Commander." Forge corrected, before the group was roused by the sound of trumpets that sounded the entrance of who could only be the Administrator and Minister of Architecture and Creation. Attention immediately shifted toward the two figures that headed up the red carpet. The three Iron Guardians immediately faced the two brothers as they walked up the carpet, before the three all simultaneously saluted the two as Clever Seer and Void Walker let them fall back to ease.

"Lord General Forge, Lord Commander Proud Defender and Lady Lieutenant Brighty," Clever Seer replied, "please excuse our lateness."

"No need, Administrator." Forge replied, before he continued: "The Ministers and guests are already waiting for you in the Hall."

"Thank you, Lord General." Void Walker responded, "Should we head inside?"

"Of course."

"Void," Clever Seer responded, as his brother turned his head back, "you might want to give your blueprint carrier to one of the Lords or Lady here to take to your office. We are already late as is."

"O," Void stuttered, "of course. Lord Commander, could you please…?"

"Of course, Void—" Proud Defender stopped, as he felt Brighty nudge his side as the Iron Guardian shook his head and corrected himself: "Of course, Minister."

The slivery magic aura surrounded itself around the blueprint carrier, as it floated itself to the hoof of Proud Defender, as the Earth pony wrapped it around his neck and bowed his head toward Minister. The two brothers looked toward Forge. The Lord General bowed his head, before he lifted his hoof toward the entrance to the Capitol as Void and Seer headed off in the direction of the grand doors. Leaving only Defender and Brighty, the Lord Lieutenant turned her head and focused her blue eyes on the Lord Commander.

"A race?" She asked.

"Yeah, a race." He replied.

"What did she win?"

"I have to do her patrols and give her my dessert for a week." Defender replied, as he glanced back to Brighty, "I let her win."

"Proud Defender?" Brighty chuckled lightly, "Letting someone else win? I didn't think I'd ever see the day!"

"Well, that day is now."

"You're too kind!"

Proud Defender smiled at this, before he responded: "I am."

* * *

There was a low chatter in the grand hall, the amber walls and floors creating what seemed to be a brilliant orange glow. The white domed ceiling casting an incredible white light down on all those in attendance. A collection of ponies wearing dresses, suits of a variety of colours as they seemed to live by the calm tempo of the orchestra. Many were gathered around black wood tables, participating in conversation as they revelled in the banquet provided. A series of curious devices were left as the centrepiece of every table, ticking and working like clockwork as the guests could only make guesses as to what they were meant to be, or what they were meant to do.

The wooden doors that led into the grand hall opened suddenly, as the Guardians that stood by snapped a salute as attention instantly turned toward the group of three stallions, as they hushed their conversations before the light seemed to fall on the figure of Clever Seer. The Administrator smiled, before he lifted his right hoof into the air in the form of greeting. Seer announced: "Good evening, everypony! I'm sorry for being so late… well, we are sorry for being late. But unfortunately—often—my brother seems to get lost in the City that he maintains!"

There was a laughter throughout the crowd, as Void smiled. He turned his head toward his brother, as Seer smiled back. The Administrator continued: "I would like to thank everypony for being in attendance tonight! It is indeed a special occasion, the day our Republic was organised and founded. And of course, this day holds a very special place in my brother and I's heart! So, with all my heart, thank you… sincerely, thank you all! Let's take this time to celebrate our freedom and our liberty, but most of all: our love for this great and bountiful land!"

There was an applause throughout the crowd, as Seer turned toward Void. As the applause died down, as the Administrator turned back toward the crowd for but a moment: "But as is the pride of our people, Minister Void Walker here, worked tirelessly to construct these wonderful puzzles for this occasion. Would you like to explain, Minister?"

Void smiled, before he spoke to the crowd: "Might be exaggerating quite a bit when you say I worked tirelessly on these puzzles, Administrator."

There was a light laugh in the crowd, before it went back to silence.

"Before I explain, I would like to thank everypony for being in attendance! As the year turns the nights long, I like to wander late and gaze up toward the many stars in the night's sky. It is our lands beauty, after all."

An 'aye' went throughout the crowd, before they went silent again—anxious to learn what the devices were.

"Anyways, these devices will require the cooperation of everypony here! It takes a series of twists and turns to solve, in an exact sequence, mind you. And once you crack the code, you can collect your reward. Now, all these puzzles are unique, so there is no chance for—"

The lights overhead suddenly went dark, as everypony in the hall stuttered in shock and surprise. A low breeze echoed around the spacious room, running around and about the many shapes and figures. It was as cold as the winter wind, making almost everypony regret that had hung their coats and scarfs in the changing room. The candles that were offered extinguished immediately, as the breeze continued to whistle around the hall. There sounded something like the crack of thunder, as there was a cry of fear and confusion. The mechanical contraptions that lined the many tables turned and twisted in their unique sequences, before confetti erupted from the top of the device and a shower of sweets scattered around the hall.

Lord General Forge immediately stepped in front of both Clever Seer and Void Walker, taking a stance meant to protect the two brothers as he bore his teeth. The many Guardians sprung to action, as soon enough Proud Defender and Brighty burst through the wooden doors and formed up on Forge. The many ponies started to flee the scene as they tried to find safety from behind the guards, as the shadow amassed. The Lord General growled: "Guardians! Take positions—"

The shadow then erupted, as it disappeared completely and the light overhead returned to the grand hall below. There was a low and concerned murmur throughout the hall, as the ponies in attendance kept their eyes locked toward the centre of the room. The Iron Guardians looked at each other, before eventually Forge signaled the 'all clear,' as he stepped forward to the centre of the room, glancing up to where the shadowy amalgamation gathered before. Clever Seer's smile had long faded, his expression replaced with a look of concern as he turned toward his brother and asked: "Have any idea what that was?"

Void Walker stood by silently, keeping his eyes focused on Lord General Forge as the Earth pony growled again and looked back at the two brothers.

"I have no idea," Void Walker muttered, as Forge slowly approached the group once more, "no idea at all…"

"Secure the Capitol!" Lord General Forge muttered to Proud Defender and Brighty, "I want an all clear on every room here! No stone left unturned, am I understood?"

"Understood, Lord General." Brighty replied immediately, saluting Forge. Proud Defender did the same, but responded: "Understood, Forge."

The two Iron Guardians set off immediately, as a number of Guardians looked to calm the many concerned Ministers and civilians. Clever Seer and Void Walker turned their heads to Forge immediately, as Void was the first to ask: "Do you have any idea what it was, Lord General Forge?" Forge growled and muttered again, as he watched both Defender and Brighty head to perform their sweep of the Capitol, before he glanced back to the two brothers.

"Once we have an all clear, I will explain." Forge replied, "But I fear, _it_ may have returned."


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ A big thanks to bluecatcinema once again for the review! Hopefully 'it' won't disappoint! Also thank you to my readers who have gotten this far!

* * *

The whine of the hinges of the door that desperately needed to be oiled broke the quiet and the calm of the circular chambers revealed to the three stallions a series of library walls that decorated the circular curve of the room. A large and detailed desk rested in the centre of the chamber, which was decorated with a series of curious items and leather-bound books. Above was an intricate chandelier that cast down an orange light, that imitated the flames of a fire, as a series of torches lit in order from closest to furthest from the door. The swinging doors sent out a gust of wind that separated a series of papers and fluttered them around the incredibly tidy and neat room. Two wolves who rested their heads looked up toward the stallions, as they flattened their ears in submission to Lord General Forge, but as soon as he passed by and went behind the desk, their ears lifted back up toward Clever Seer and Void Walker.

The wooden shelves were leafed with gold, along with the decorated stones that reflected their brilliant designs with the assistance of the orange lights. Forge stopped for a while, as closed his eyes momentarily before and motioning with his hoof, inviting the two brothers to take a seat. They did, before Forge turned his head back toward Seer and Void, as he watched the doors of his office close completely. The Lord General narrowed his eyes, before he turned toward Seer. The Administrator spoke calmly, "Lord Forge, you said that you might know what this might have been?"

There was silence for a moment, as Forge kept his eyes concentrated on Seer. The Administrator shifted around uncomfortably, before he asked: "Lord Forge?"

"May I ask a question, Administrator?" Forge responded.

"Well, of course."

"I need you to answer honestly, Administrator. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Seer insisted.

"Minister?" Forge then asked, as he turned his golden eyes toward Void Walker. Void nodded his head, before he replied gently: "I will, Lord General."

"Excellent." Forge mused, before he rested his two hooves together, locking his elbows securely on his desk as he closed his eyes for a moment. The two brothers glanced at each other, before the voice of Forge brought them back to attention: "Are you proud of where you are at?"

Seer and Void exchanged expressions of confusion, as they replied near simultaneously: "Yes."

"Would you say that you are prideful?"

Clever Seer immediately answered: "No."

However, Void Walker remained silent for a bit, as Forge shifted his attention to the Minister. It seemed as if Void Walker was considering what had just been asked of him, analysing what he thought before he answered: "No, I don't think so."

"Don't think?" Forge asked.

"No, I don't think I am prideful."

Forge nodded his head, before he shifted his gaze back between Clever Seer and Void Walker. The Earth pony then asked: "Have you ever wanted more than what you have?"

"What is the point of these questions?" Clever Seer asked, as the two wolves seemed to keep their eyes locked on the Unicorn. Their ears tilted forward, as if they were turning their attention completely to the Administrator. Forge replied calmly, "I ask that you just answer my questions, Administrator."

"Well, no. I haven't." Seer then replied, his brow furrowing.

Forge turned his eyes back toward Void, as the Minister bowed his head and replied: "Well… more time, perhaps. But that is all I could ever ask for."

Forge bowed his head for but a moment, as he glanced toward the two wolves that seemed to have their eyes glued on Clever Seer. The Lord General sighed, as the Administrator then asked: "What is this, Lord General?"

The Earth pony kept silent for a while, as he eventually placed his two front hooves back down on the floor from his desk, before he slowly stepped around the series of library shelves. The two brothers glanced at each other, finding the behaviour of Forge to be rather odd. However, the Lord General spoke boldly—snapping the two brothers to attention as they waited for the answer they hoped Forge would provide: "I haven't seen… this, since the end of the Empire. Since the end of our revolution, when we banished the Barons and Baronesses."

"What is it?" Void asked.

"I am sure you are aware that our people were long banished from the lands of Equestria." Forge responded, seemingly ignoring Void's question, "For our attempt to, remove Princesses Celestia and Luna from power. There was something greater that the Princesses feared from the Barons, more than just the ponies that they led. Something that nearly destroyed Canterlot. A dark power, manifested from their desire and greed to control everything. Born from their pride and hatred."

Clever Seer bowed his head, as he seemed to now focus on the wolves who still had their gaze locked on him. Forge glanced back toward the two brothers, before he continued: "Years, decades… to honour this study of what this dark force is. Never did I think it could return." Forge paused, "What do you remember from your lessons of our revolution?"

"Just the struggle of the ponies to overthrow a cruel Empire, and our success." Clever responded.

"Then you were spared a lot of detail." Forge responded bluntly, "I was a foal when we embarked on our exodus to Ledyagrad. Later as I grew, I was recruited into the Iron Guardian Order, a sacred group of Honour Guards meant to protect the Barons. In time, I could no longer stomach their cruelty, and so joined the revolutionary effort to overthrow them. What I didn't realise, was that the Barons and Baronesses were able to manipulate a magic that I have never seen before. Hundreds fell to its influence, its corruption… before it could be silenced, for good."

"How has it returned, then?" Void asked.

"The Barons and Baronesses are far gone from the reins of power. However, with this incident and concerns beforehoof… it can no longer be denied that this corruption has found a new host." Forge finished, "My question is, whom?"

Seer and Void remained quiet as this was said, as they glanced toward each other with equal expressions of concern. The Lord General looked up to the doors as it sounded with knocks, before Forge spoke aloud: "Come in, please."

The doors swung open suddenly, as the familiar shapes of Proud Defender and Brighty walked through them. They stopped just short of Void Walker and Clever Seer, as they performed a sharp salute for the three stallions, before they were excused from such an action. The Lord General spoke first, as he addressed the two Iron Guardians: "Is everypony safe?"

"A tid bit scary and confused… but they're safe and sound, Forge." Proud Defender replied.

"Good." Forge muttered, "The patrols on their way?"

"Sleepily, but yeah. They are."

"Excellent. Lord Commander, Lady Lieutenant… please, take a seat."

Brighty and Defender took a seat behind both Seer and Void, as they kept their attention focused on the Lord General. The Earth and Unicorn sat still like statues as Forge wandered around his office, before he looked back to the four ponies that sat by: "In light of this recent turn of events, I wish to make a recommendation, Administrator."

Clever Seer nodded his head, "Of course. You are in charge of the defence of Ledyagrad, after all."

"In the interests of the protection of our government, and our people, I wish to authorise the Iron Guardians to operate within the broader City Guardianship." Forge spoke.

"The Iron Guardians are meant to be a ceremonial role, Lord General. Their permission only goes as far as the Capitol." Clever Seer retorted, as he eyed Forge suspiciously. Defender turned his head out of turn toward the Administrator, obviously upset by what was said, but prevented himself from saying anything out loud.

"Usually I would agree, Administrator. However, I cannot trust this was just an isolated incident. The Iron Guardians are the best prepared for this situation. I want a Lord or a Lady on the Administrator and Ministers at all time, as well."

"There are twelve Ministers," Brighty stated, "we have only four active Lords or Ladies at the moment."

"This complicates matters, yes." Forge replied, "But alas, the majority of the Ministers fulfil their role here… at the Capitol."

"If you only have four Lords or Ladies," Seer asked, "how do you plan to have the Iron Guardians work within the City?"

Defender nearly scoffed, stopping himself before he spoke: "Not quite how our order works, Administrator. The title Lord and Lady are provided only after the Iron Guardian proves to be worthy of it, either due to task or deed."

"I see…" Seer muttered, before he exhaled deeply, "I'll authorise your request, Lord General. I hope this situation will smooth itself out."

Forge remained quiet for a while, keeping a silent note that his wolves were still staring at the Administrator. He eventually nodded his head as he looked up toward the door, as he said: "As do I, Administrator. It has been a long night, I'll send out the Lord Commander and Lady Lieutenant in a moment to escort you to your quarters here."

"Lord General?" Void peeped, as Forge glanced toward the Minister. He nodded his head, allowing Void to continue: "I have classes in the morning, unfortunately. And I sort of have my notes back at my apartment."

"Could you possibly improvise?"

"I sort of have my students work back at my apartment as well…" Void cringed, seemingly shrinking in his seat.

Forge sighed, before he placed his hoof against his head and remarked: "Of course. I'll have either the Lord Commander or Lady Lieutenant accompany you once we finish our discussion. May I ask that you leave us for a moment, Administrator? Minister?"

"Of course, Lord General." Void and Seer replied near instantaneously. They stood, and as they did—the Lords and Lady stood to attention and saluted them, as the two brothers turned on their hooves and approached the doors, using their magical aura to open them before they walked through and closed them again. The wolves watched Seer as he left, and after the door was closed, they flattened their ears and turned their attention back to Forge. The Lord General glanced back up toward Brighty and Defender, as he spoke in a low tone.

"I'm sure you remember my stories of the revolution, yes?"

"Yeah, I do." Defender responded.

Brighty grimly nodded her head, "Of course, Lord General. Do you think…?"

"I know." Forge replied, "I cannot mistake that feeling. That cold, sick feeling."

"You said that it can only be brought around as a result of a dark greed?"

"Of those who have power, yes. Whatever this force is."

"Are you suggesting…?" Defender asked.

The room went silent, as Forge placed his hooves on his desk once more. He stared both Brighty and Defender in the eyes, before he closed his own and muttered something under his breath. The Lord and Lady glanced at each other, as they slowly started to understand what the Lord General was suggesting. The Lady Lieutenant spoke first, in a concerned tone: "Are you sure?"

"No. Not yet." Forge replied, "But I fear that somepony here tonight, might have brought back this plague. And if I can trust my intuition—Akyla and Resht—might have found the source of our troubles."

The three turned their attention to the two wolves that sat at the foot of the heavy wooden desk, as the two wolves glanced between Brighty and Defender. Forge eventually stepped off from his desk, as he looked toward the wooden doors. He glanced toward Defender, as he spoke: "Keep your eye on our Administrator. Do not say anything, do not do anything. And please… use titles."

Defender chuckled lightly, as he nodded his head only once as he kept a broad smile on his face: "I've got you, Forge… Lord General."

Forge shook his head in response, before he looked up to Brighty: "Lady Lieutenant, I can trust you to deal with the Minister of Architecture and Creation?"

"Of course, Lord General." Brighty responded, as she quickly saluted. Defender did likewise, before the Lord and the Lady stood to their feet and headed toward the door, as they opened it and left. Forge lifted his hooves to remove his golden helmet, as he rested the intricately designed piece of armour down on his desk. He looked down towards the Akyla and Resht, before he asked quietly: "Can I still trust my intuition?"

"If it is as sharp as ours, yes." The he-wolf replied, turning his head back up toward the Lord General. "The Administrator is up to something suspicious."

"Give yourself a moment to think, Resht." The she-wolf replied, "You are too quick to judgement."

"Can you deny that his scent was… odd?"

"It was. But can he really conjure the darkness like that? The Barons and Baronesses were powerful. But he?"

"It is a corrupting essence." Forge finally interjected, "Rest easy now, we shall wait and see whether our fears will be confirmed."

"I thought you said you knew," Resht spoke, "why wait?"

Forge glared at Resht, before he lowered his head and closed his eyes before he whispered to the two wolves: "I hope my discussion will prove to be the end of this situation, and that hopefully… he might reassess himself."

"And if this course of action proves to be wrong?" Resht pressured, keeping his amber gaze locked on the Lord General.

"Then, we act."

* * *

The two brothers wandered down the well-lit hallway, away from Forge's office as they kept rather quiet. They stepped carefully down the long and wide passage, as their eyes seemed focused solely on the path ahead of them. A series of paintings and decorated either side, eventually spaced by the occasional window that allowed the two to glance through and witness the streets of the city below. It seemed almost a surreal scene at night: two planes of starry skies mirrored near perfectly. Void stared the longest out the window, taking the moment of silence to collect himself.

"Are you alright?" Seer asked, as he glanced toward his brother.

"I'm fine." Void replied, before he looked back. They looked at each other with an expression of concern, as they stood by silently for a while, before Seer looked away and sighed, "Out of any day this could have happened. It had to be tonight."

Void nodded his head sadly, "I know. But hey, let's not focus on it. Before we know it, everything will be back to normal."

Silence echoed throughout the halls for a few moments.

"Right?" Void eventually asked.

"Right." Seer eventually responded, "I just hope that Forge is right about wanting to put the Iron Guardians on patrol. Everypony will be scared, even with just what happened tonight."

Void lowered his eyes, as he sighed gently. He eventually looked back up, before he responded: "Yeah. But we can trust Forge, he has been doing this sort of thing before we were even born."

"Mum trusted him a lot." Seer confirmed, "I don't remember a moment of our foalhood where he wasn't there. Looking over us."

"We'll be fine," Void added, "before we know about it, this will just seem like nothing more than a bad dream."

Seer remained quiet for but a moment, before he slowly nodded his head. The Administrator then spoke: "We will. I just don't want panic, you know?"

"There'll be no need for panic!" A voice called down the hallway, as the attention of the two stallions instantly shifted toward the perpetrator. Their eyes fixated instantly on the familiar shapes of Defender and Brighty as they slowly made their way down the hallway. The Lord Commander stopped only a metre away from the two brothers, as the Lady Lieutenant took Defender's right-hoof side. Defender smiled, "We've got you covered, sir."

"I would hope, Lord Commander." Seer quietly replied, a tinge annoyed by the two Iron Guardians sudden involvement in the conversation.

"Please," Defender scoffed, "no need to call me Lord Commander all the time! Gets a bit too formal for my liking! Just call me Defender!"

"Goodness, Lord Defender." Brighty sighed, "There is no need for that."

Defender quietly glanced back at the mare, sharing his expression of disapproval before he turned back to the two brothers, sharing his smile once more. The Lord Commander lifted a single brow, as he spoke softly: "Anyways, it is getting late. Should we be getting to rest?"

"We shall." Seer agreed, as he glanced between the stallion and the mare, "Who will be my… 'protector,' for the evening?"

"That'd be me, Administrator." Defender spoke once more, as he seemingly winked without closing a single eye. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Defender." Seer nodded, as the Lord Commander obliged. Before the two left, the Administrator glanced back toward Void: "Good night, Void."

"Good eve, Seer." Void replied, as he watched the two depart down the hallway. The Minister quickly turned his eyes back to the fellow-unicorn, as he spoke: "I hope you don't mind departing from the Capitol."

"It is no worry, Minister." The Lady Lieutenant replied, "Where are we headed?"

"A small apartment outside city centre. Shouldn't be too long. Not sure the accommodation is quite suitable for two, though." Void sighed.

"My concern is your safety," Brighty laughed lightly, "I'll be fine. No need to accommodate for me."

"Seems a bit rude."

"Please, Minister. Will you show me the way?"

Void nodded, "Of course."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Seventeen years ago…_**

"Tell us a story, Forge!"

"Yeah, tell us a story!"

The two little colts ran around the bronze stallion, trampling the soft green grass that surrounded a circle of marble pebbles. It was one of the few sunny, and warm days that were guaranteed throughout the entire year. The young brothers were excited to be free from their coats and scarves, as they laughed quite loudly. Forge looked around at the brothers, trying his best to keep a straight face and continue his meditation. A third, but much milder laugh joined the two small brothers. The Lord Commander opened his eyes instantly, as their gold colours fell on the pink ones that laid comfortably on the grass in front of him.

"Clever, Void…" The mare's voice soothed, "don't distract the poor Lord!"

"Aw!" Clever replied, "But I want to hear about his fight with the Ice Bear!"

"What about his encounter with the Echoes?" Void added.

"Boys…" The mare cooed.

Forge simply smiled, as he gently spoke: "It is no worry, Administrator. We have some time."

"Yay!" Clever and Void cheered, as the fell on their bellies in front of the Iron Guardian. Forge glanced between the two, as he cleverly contemplated a story. The mare kept her warm eyes on the Lord Commander, as her comforting smile still marked her lips. The Administrator very often came out to visit Forge, whether outside or to his office. Every day, in fact. And often did she bring her sons.

"What story are you going to tell us, Forge?" Void asked excitedly.

"I wonder…" Forge mused, his eyes joining the gaze with the Administrator once more. He smiled. It was becoming easier for him as of late. He continued: "Did I tell you the story of how I climbed the High Mountain?"

"Were you the first?!" Clever asked.

Forge continued to smile.

* * *

 ** _Ten years ago…_**

"And the particle drive goes… where?"

The warm interior was lit by an orange fire, as the leather chairs and rests circled around an oak desk. Warm rugs decorated the floors, as the marble walls led up into a painted dome ceiling. The four ponies were in the luxury room, as three of them rested comfortably on the chairs and the rests. The mare had a warm blanket up to her stomach as she laid comfortably on the leather rest between the two seats that were occupied by a grey-coated, and the other sky blue-one stallion in the other. Forge was the only one standing, wearing a grey uniform that he usually had contained under his heavy gold armour. He looked back to the grey-coated unicorn, as he replied: "Within the exhaust plate, Void."

"And why is that?" The grey unicorn wondered.

"It is the only place where the particles can properly be projected, is it not?" Forge answered. He poked at the fire with the steel poker in his hands, before his ears flexed back toward Void's gasp on understanding. The silver magical aura fitted the particle drive in the part of the device Void was working on. The Lord General kept the small smile on his lips to himself, as he basked in the warmth from the fireplace.

"How many members of Parliament are needed to secure a majority?" The sky-blue unicorn asked.

"Fifty-one, Clever." Forge stated, as he poked the fire some more. The black lumber broke as the orange coals spread around the fireplace, as the flames increased. The Earth pony then rested the poker in its guard.

"And a supermajority?"

Forge glanced back toward the family of three, as he kept his small smile still on his lips: "Seventy-six."

Clever nodded his head, as he wrote the answer down in his red notebook with his black fountain pen. His sky-coloured aura adding a different sense to the room other than the bright orange light from the fireplace. His eyes met the pink ones of the mare, as she shared his smile. She spoke softly, her voice still managing to overtake the roar of the fire: "Lord General, thank you for being here. I know how busy your days are starting to get, I don't mean to impose."

"You aren't imposing." Forge smiled.

"When was the last time you got some rest? You look tired."

"Forge?" Void asked, as the Earth pony turned his golden gaze down toward the young stallion. "I hope you are getting enough sleep."

"No need to worry, Void." Forge remarked calmly.

"You are starting to get bags under the eyes, Lord General." The mare responded, "Why don't you rest for a bit?"

Forge sighed, "I can't. I'm due back at the Capitol in an hour."

"Could they wait?"

"You should know how busy it is to be an Administrator, nonetheless the Lord General. I'll be back as soon as I can."

A pink aura surrounded itself around Forge's golden helmet, as it drifted carefully over toward his head before it rested itself comfortably and snug atop. The buckle was done by the pink aura, as Forge looked back up toward the mare who smiled warmly back toward him: "Hurry back."

* * *

 ** _Five years ago…_**

"You have raised quite brilliant stallions!"

The curious device lifted itself off from the ground, as the fins and the wings of the mechanical contraption flexed and shifted. Forge's golden eyes traced the device as it zoomed around, following a predetermined path as the other ponies in the room looked up with awe. The Lord General smiled, before he glanced down to meet the three couples of eyes that looked back up to him: a set of silvers, blues… and pinks. The mare smiled, before she looked back toward the professor and replied softly: "He has sort of made it a habit to invent. I don't know what I would do without his curious trinkets running around."

"Mr. Void has become the star of our engineering class!" The professor smiled, "I'm not too sure what I would do without him either… that is why—"

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor…" Void sheepishly said, as all eyes turned toward him, "I was sort of saving that for this evening."

"O…" The professor replied, as he tried to turn his head away.

"Do you have something to say, Void?" The mare asked, as her pink eyes curiously examined her youngest son. The grey unicorn looked away, sort of embarrassed before he turned his eyes back to his family.

"I've been extended an invitation to teach here at the University." Void replied.

Forge's gold eyes shifted into a shocked, but delighted expression. Clever Seer looked at Void Walker, as he placed his hoof on the shoulder of his brother, as he shook it: "Not even graduated, and you are already teaching!"

Their two joyful expressions turned towards their mother, as they came up to all embrace in a hug. The Lord General stood by, smiling as he saw the young stallions and mare laugh lightly. The professor turned to look toward Forge, as he nodded his head once.

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Void!" The professor said, "Farewell!"

"Farewell, professor!" Void replied, as the ecstatic unicorn's eyes turned toward Forge. Managing to separate himself from his mother and brother, he stepped closer to Forge as they locked eyes. The grey unicorn smiled, holding back tears as he spoke flustered: "I wouldn't be here without you, Forge!"

"Professor," Forge smiled back, "no need to thank me. You've gotten here yourself."

"You are too humble, Lord General." The mare responded, as their eyes locked once more.

"I'm just doing my job."

* * *

 ** _Three years ago…_**

"And do you promise to abide by the laws and the structures, and vow to uphold these sacred values?"

There was a light breeze that gently took the leaves from the oak trees and the light shiny flakes of the ironwood trees. It was just the end of the brief fall season, barely before the first snow fall, but after the final sun day. There was a crowd gathered along the large plaza, as a special platform was stationed right above the heads of the thousands, if not millions in attendance. They all kept their eyes focused on the series of ponies that lined the platform. Forge kept his gold eyes focused on the sky-blue unicorn who kept his hoof placed over his heart. He wore a smile, for one of the proudest moment of his life.

"I promise." The stallion replied. The head of the unicorn on his right-hood side placed her head on his shoulder, her pink eyes watching on. She didn't seem to mind his golden shoulder pauldron, the cold iron it was made from. The two watched the inauguration quietly, along with the grey Unicorn on the mare's right-hoof side… as a line of Iron Guardians who stood directly on the left-hood side of Forge.

"And do you promise to protect this land, and protect all those who call it their home?"

"I promise." He affirmed.

"Do you remember the day?" The mare asked quietly, as she nuzzled closer to Forge. The Earth stallion nodded his head.

"I do." Forge responded softly. He reflected to the day, a day not to different than the one they were now. The Lord General felt his warm heart beat gently, as he watched Seer finish his affirmation. The crowd cheered and clapped… as the Administrators of old, Void and Forge joined. Forge eventually spoke, "He will do an excellent job."

"I know." The mare cooed, "Perhaps better than I."

Forge smiled, "Perhaps."

"Lord General Forge," a voice of a Pegasus called, as Forge's attention turned toward it. The well-dressed Pegasus invited the Lord General forward, as the mare lifter her head from his shoulder as she offered him a warm smile. Forge slowly approached the front of the podium, as he stood between the Pegasus and Seer. His golden eyes turned toward Seer, as they seemed to come together, as the two seemed to mentally embrace. The Pegasus cleared her throat, "Lord General, as the chosen protector of this land, and the authority of the just… do you declare this Administrator-elect to have nothing but the best interests for this land?"

Forge managed to keep a straight face, despite his warm and inviting eyes that met the blue ones of Clever Seer. Clever Seer continued to smile, however… not fooled by the expression of the Lord General.

"I declare."

* * *

 ** _Present day…_**

"Forge?"

The eyes of the old Earth pony snapped open immediately, as he drew in a sharp breath. He looked down to where the voice spoke, the familiar soothing tone of course coming from Akyla. The she-wolf looked back up toward him, before Forge returned his gaze to the night sky that had just recently been cleared of stormy clouds. The Lord General sighed, before he responded in a low tone: "What is it, Akyla?"

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"You know as well as I do, that I cannot." Forge grunted, "At least not now."

"You've been up for days, Forge. Even you need your sleep." Akyla pressured.

"Where is Resht?" Forge deflected.

"Sleeping. As you should be."

The Lord General shook his head, "They are at risk. I will not rest until they are safe."

"Forge…"

"Akyla…"

The she-wolf bowed her head, as she focused on the Lord General. Her ears remained flattened as he glared at her, with the same intimidation and power that had befallen Resht only hours before. She whined a bit, before she spoke softly: "I'm sorry, Forge."

Forge stared up at the stars once more, seemingly memorised by them. They shouldn't have been out this time of the year, it wasn't characteristic of Ledyagrad weather. The snow was scheduled by the Pegasi to fall in just two days. The Lord General shook his head, as he turned his eyes back to Akyla. The she-wolf could easily interpret from his stare that there was indeed something wrong. He spoke softly: "Wake Resht."

"Forge?" Akyla inquired.

"The weather has cleared." Forge growled, "It shouldn't have… and I don't like it."


End file.
